


The Club

by YT_chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape Aftermath, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Resident Evil 1, S.T.A.R.S., Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: “Do I really have to wear this?” Barry shrugs, not looking the slightest bit sympathetic.“We all agreed that you’d be our best shot. Just think of it as part of the mission.”Chris shook his head, “That’s not what I meant.” He showed the older man the skimpy outfit he was being forced to dress in. “Do I really have to wear this? Isn’t there anything else?” He already knew the answer to his own question – if there was anything else, that’s what he’d be wearing – but according to Wesker, there was no alternative that would still seem convincing. He was sure the other man, no, his entire team were using this mission as an excuse to embarrass him.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings carefully.

It’s by far the worst mission they’ve ever had to do, Chris decides when he lifts up the clothes he’s supposed to wear. He peaks his head out of the changing booth, catching Barry’s gaze.

“Do I really have to wear this?” Barry shrugs, not looking the slightest bit sympathetic.

“We all agreed that you’d be our best shot. Just think of it as part of the mission.”

Chris shook his head, “That’s not what I meant.” He showed the older man the skimpy outfit he was being forced to dress in. “Do I really have to wear _this_? Isn’t there anything else?” He already knew the answer to his own question – if there was anything else, that’s what he’d be wearing – but according to Wesker, there was no alternative that would still seem convincing. He was sure the other man, no, his entire team were using this mission as an excuse to embarrass him.

He was to infiltrate a stripper club as one of their employees, armed with a hidden camera to collect evidence against the boss that he was mistreating his workers. Apparently, the employees had no way of making any allegations against their boss because of blackmail material that he was using against them, otherwise they would’ve quit ages ago. They’d only found out about this dirty dealing because of an anonymous tip to the police, and the entire operation had to be carried out in stealth due to the fact that giving themselves away would only negatively impact the workers, and that was who they were trying to help here.

Chris groaned helplessly, knocking his head on the wall of the booth. _It had to be a gay stripper club, didn’t it?_

He studied the fish net crop top and the skinny booty shorts, not even daring to take a glimpse at the underwear, and felt ashamed to even find himself carrying the items. With one last pathetic glance back to Barry, he drew the curtain and sighed, a long, long sigh. Feeling sorry for himself wasn’t going to change the situation, so he might as well stop wasting time and get the whole ordeal out of the way.

He removed his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, then changed into his stripper outfit, all the while cursing just about everyone he knew, starting with Wesker. Not only did he volunteer his team to do this mission, he was the first one to suggest that Chris infiltrated the club and he chose the horrendous outfit, not budging on his choice of clothes when Chris begged him for something else. The second person he cursed was Jill, who hasn’t stopped guffawing since Chris was nominated to go in.

With the outfit on, he braced himself for the horror as he turned towards the mirror. The top just about went past his chest, and as predicted with how much he struggled to get the shorts on, nothing was hidden from view with them on. Sure he had been working out more lately, but that didn’t mean he wanted to go flaunting his body to everyone, and yet here he was. His next step was to actually exit the changing booth and face everyone. He couldn’t tell what part of this whole mission was the hardest; it seemed that every time he advanced to the next stage, things got ten times more difficult.

“I can’t do this.” He whined, feeling mortification like he’d never felt before.

“Oh come on, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Chris knew Barry was only trying to help, but his laid-back nature in this point of time couldn’t have been more devastating to hear.

“It _is_ bad. _Everything_ is out, Barry.” He was probably reminding the man of his own kids with how whiny he sounded even to his own ears, but he at least deserved to complain with what he was being put through. “These shorts keep giving me a wedgey, and this top is so small it could fit a five year old girl. Can’t I-?“

Without warning, the curtain was drawn back and Wesker was dragging Chris out of the booth with a firm grip on his arm. Chris flailed his one arm around, flushing pink as he was stationed in the middle of his team for them all to have a nice, long look. He couldn’t help but stand with his hands over his crotch, feeling way too exposed to ever be comfortable, and he bit his lip from the embarrassment, not looking anyone in the eye.

Jill whistled from behind him, no doubt shamelessly ogling his ass, and if it was even possible, he blushed harder with a definitive frown on his face.

“Are we done staring?” He could vaguely see Barry, Joseph and Brad slowly nod in unison, but were still blatantly staring. He groaned, turning to Wesker. His breath was stuck in his throat when he saw that even his captain was openly gawking at his crotch, the glasses doing nothing to hide the direction of his gaze, and if Chris wasn’t mistaken, he was blushing. Fucking Hell, Wesker was blushing at him. He glared hard at all of them, stomping over to Brad and snatching his coat from him to put it on. That seemed to finally snap everyone out of their little daze, and Chris would sure hope so otherwise he would’ve ran back into the changing booth. He zipped his coat up all the way, tucking his chin in and digging his hands into his pockets. The coat helped to cover him, even if most of his legs were still bare.

“Aw, I was enjoying the show.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

The drive to the club was nothing like it usually was with other missions, everyone seemed to loosen up at the expense of Chris’s dignity, laughing away and making unwanted and very unnecessary jokes about the possible situations their marksman could land himself into. Chris buried his burning face in his hands, Wesker side-eyeing him from the driver’s seat beside him with that same smug smile that always wound Chris up.

The clothes did nothing to stop the chilly air of the night from making Chris shiver, and with his coat being kept from him, all he could do was hug himself. He felt stupid, wearing these clothes and now also wearing makeup. Luckily, if he could even consider anything lucky, the makeup was only subtle, lips painted a soft pink and eyes brushed to give a golden, smoky look. Either way, subtle or not, he still felt stupid.

Wesker parked the car a little away from the club, and with the last few seconds he had to spare before he made a complete fool of himself, Chris calmed his breathing and red face, then took the opportunity to give his team one final ‘fuck you’. And then he was out of the car.

He walked down the road, telling himself that this was all for the sake of those poor employees, and that this would only be for the one time. As someone who served the public, he needed to make sacrifices for them, by doing this, he was being the bigger man. Arriving at the club, he could feel the deep bass of the music in his chest before even hearing it, and he went around the side of the building to the back entrance where staff were meant to enter. Quickly adjusting the miniature camera on his top and camouflaged ear piece in his ear, he pushed the door open. If everything went to plan, there would be no reason to go to the front of the building where the entertainment was being held and where the customers of this club would also be.

Scanning the room and realising there was nothing of importance here, Chris moved into the next room. A corridor stretched in front of him, with two rooms to the left and one to the right. From a quick look, the boss’s room was obviously on the right, and one of the rooms on the left was a dressing room for the employees, if the sign on the doors were any indication. He couldn’t enter either rooms until he knew where the boss was, the last thing he wanted to do was run into the man and get caught sneaking around. His safest bet was to talk to one of the staff. Making sure no one was following him, Chris slipped into the dressing room and promptly shut the door behind him. The room was empty, and he quickly deduced that the strippers were probably performing right now. He purposefully removed any images about the scenes occurring in the front of the club from his mind, instead moving to rummage through the clothes strewn around to see if he could find anything that would indicate misconduct occurring.

“ _Look for a phone_.” Chris nodded at the instructions coming from his earpiece, searching the pockets and pulling one out. About to unlock it, he kept half an eye on the door in case someone suddenly walked in. Out of sheer luck there was no password, and wasting no time at all, Chris quickly searched through the contacts for any messages between this particular employee and the boss. Clicking on the contact name, he read through some of their conversation, finding that most of it consisted of the usual announcements of shift changes and work absences. But just as the messages seemed relatively normal, a concerning one popped up, and Chris read it once, twice and then a third time.

‘ _You’re doing the late shift tonight, if you know what I mean ;)_ ’.

When the meaning of the words clicked into Chris’ mind, he instantly felt like throwing up. When they’d heard of the employees here being mistreated, he didn’t ever think it would be a case of sexual abuse. Positioning himself so that the hidden camera could catch the text messages, Chris’s mind swirled and he heard muffled cursed through his ear piece, then Wesker’s voice coming in sharp and clear.

“ _It’s definitely suspicious. Well done in finding something. Now try to locate where that dirty dog is and get to his office when it’s safe_.”

“OK.” He’d rather get out of the building right now, hating how naked he felt all of a sudden, but he knew that he was the only hope that these workers had, if he didn’t take what he needed now then they would be stuck at the mercy of that abusive scumbag. And he sure didn’t give a lot of mercy from the looks of it.

He was running out of time for someone to show up and give him information, so with no use of waiting around, Chris headed out to enter the boss’s office. There was a higher chance of the guy being there than anywhere else, and he had to be careful upon entering. If worse comes to worse, he’d have to talk his way through the boss and convince him to leave so he could investigate the room. Hopefully, things couldn’t get any worse because they were already as low as they could go, in Chris’s mind anyway, but working in S.T.A.R.S. always continued to surprise him.

He cracked open the dressing room door, peeking his head out and looking down the corridor that led towards the front of the building. The lights flashing in that area spilled out onto the corridor through the crack in the door, but most of the rest of it was hidden from view. Chris looked towards the door to the boss’s office, stomach churning at the idea of having to go in there. Who knows what kind of leftover nightmares he’ll find there.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the stage right now?”

Chris jumped at the sound of the voice, wide eyes meeting with those of a bulky, old man. Clearly his age didn’t have any effect on his muscle mass, and he looked like he came fresh from the gym, except that his grey hair couldn’t be more perfectly groomed. Chris edge passed the door, instantly aware that this was the very boss himself. He couldn’t mess this up, everyone was counting on him.

“ _Tell him you arrived late and were just getting ready to leave now._ ” Chris took a deep breath, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking as much as he was on the inside.

“I was just getting-“

“I’ve never seen you before.” The man stroked his moustache, eyeing Chris up and down, the younger male repeated in his own mind that he wouldn’t shiver in disgust or hide himself no matter how much he wanted to. He had to pretend as if he wanted to work here, and that he knew nothing of the other man’s heinous crimes. Even after psyching himself up, when the older man’s speculating frown suddenly turned into a wide leer, Chris couldn’t stop the tremble in his spine. “Oh, never mind. I remember you. You’re the new worker, aren’t you?” The man stepped forward, face looming over into Chris’s space as his hand tilted his head up. Chris could feel his heart pounding, his chest rising and falling with each short and shallow breath. The boss’s other hand snaked down the length of Chris’s arm, stopping short to move over to the bare skin of his waist. “Let me give you a few tips and tricks before you head out there to please the crowd.”

Back ramrod straight, Chris was guided into the boss’s office with an arm around his waist, a slimmer of hope in his reach now that he made it in the room. All he needed to do was get rid of the old geezer and he could gather all the evidence they needed to in order to take him to jail. The question was how to make him leave, or more importantly, Chris thought as he was pushed back into a wall, _how to get him off me first_. He could easily knock him unconscious, the guy may be twice his size but Chris had the upper hand with his element of surprise, but that would mean exposing his true position as part of the police before he had a chance of collecting enough evidence, and the risk of that negatively impacting the workers was too great.

Whatever he was going to do, he began to declare while the man stroked his thigh, he needed to do it fast.

“Aren’t you just gorgeous?” He whispered in his ear, “Just consider this a nice welcome session.” His hand slithered round to tug at the zipper of his shorts, and that’s when Chris grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’m not going to have sex with you.” He pushed the arm away, fire in his eyes as he stared at the man defiantly. He didn’t seem bothered by the refusal however, probably getting many with all the other workers he’s touched, and Chris’s gaze burned hotter at the thought of that. “I’m here to work, not get molested by you.”

“Who said anything about that?” The man stepped back with his hands up, faking retreat, and Chris could finally breathe now that he wasn’t being pressed up against. “I’m not forcing you. Come on, don’t say that.” He moved over to his desk, opening a drawer a picking up a bottle of lube as well as a condom. Chris grimaced at the sight of both them, but at least all of this footage would be serving as evidence against him. “Look, I’ll be very gentle. Plenty of this stuff, you know?” He said, shaking the lube. “I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll be cumming in seconds.” Chris shook his head, inching closer to the door while also trying to come up with a way to make the boss leave. Then again, if the footage alone was enough evidence, then he could leave right now too, but he needed confirmation from Wesker first. He wondered why the man hadn’t said anything yet, why he hadn’t given him any support or advice on what to do. The reality that he was just being left to fend for himself left a sour taste in his mouth.

“I’m not interested.” He blindly searched for the door handle, deciding to just make his escape while he could, except the boss was in his face again within a second, slamming the door shut when Chris tried to leave through it. “I said no.” Now he was worrying, inadvertently having went and blocked his own exit, and he’d lost his element of surprise when he revealed that he wasn’t going to bend to this man’s every will. The man’s grip on his arms were tight, and he struggled against them, adrenaline coursing through him to make him panic. His eyes gleamed, finding pleasure in seeing Chris squirm, and he leaned in to bite hard on his neck, sucking and licking there. Chris growled low and deep in throat, glowering darkly while he tried to thrash out of his predicament, the pain on his neck hardly being felt. “Fucking get off me!” His voice cracked as he shivered at the feeling of the man’s wet tongue on his skin, snarling out all the insults he could think of while desperately trying to get away.

After a particularly hard yank, Chris managed to free one of his arms, swinging it around so that his newly formed fist connected with the man’s cheek. Effectively stunning the other man, he wriggled some more before pushing him away. Just as his escape was right in his grasp, his hair was being gripped and pulled so hard he was sure it could all be torn off. He didn’t even get the chance to yelp before a fist, much bigger than Chris’ had been, was punching him with the force of all the man’s weight into it. It sent him stumbling to the side, tripping over his own feet as his world swayed. He fell to the floor, panting, and looked up to the blurry image of the boss in his face.

“This is what you get for being difficult.” The man climbed on to him as Chris’ head began clearing up, but even with the dizziness subsiding, he couldn’t trudge up enough strength to combat the heavy man on him. He grunted as he tried to fight against his shorts being tugged off, at a loss on what to do but not letting himself give in.

In the midst of his undressing, they both heard the door vibrate with two sharp knocks, instantly making them freeze. Chris used the pause in the man’s movements to roll him off, scrambling to his feet to open the door.

Wesker stood in front of him, trademark shades on and hair slicked back, but he wasn’t wearing his uniform, instead he was dressed in a dark hoodie and slim fitting jeans. But more noticeable than any of those features was his stone-cold expression directed at the boss.

“Who are you?” Clearly caught off guard and red-handed, the boss didn’t hide his animosity towards Wesker, who by comparison seemed as cool as ever. “This area is staff-only.”

“I was looking for my boyfriend. I didn’t realise that the workers here had such confrontations like this with their boss.”

Chris watched the old man’s face contort angrily, his cheeks flaming red as he stood to his full height. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!” His voice boomed in the small room, and just as fast as he’d backed Chris against the door earlier, he grabbed Wesker by the front of his hoodie, taking the two S.T.A.R.S. members completely by surprise. “You want to accuse me of rape. Go ahead, I dare you!”

Even in the face of that beast of a man, Wesker smirked. “Whoever mentioned rape?” Before the guy could land his blow, Chris intervened with a shove using all the momentum he could muster, toppling the man over with a loud thud. He looked to Wesker hoping he would know what to do, when he saw the gun trained at the boss, metal gleaming from the lamp light overhead.

“You’re under arrest.”

* * *

The sirens of police cars blared in the late hour as the club was forced to close early due to the arrest of the manager, grumpy, drunk and horny customers leaving with a string of complaints. Meanwhile, officers of the R.P.D. shoved the handcuffed manager into one of their police vehicles, telling him to quit yapping when he continued to curse, and Chris avoided his gaze as he silently waited for Wesker not too far from him. He watched from afar as his captain handed over the footage to the police and allowed them to take care of the rest. He turned back and walked over to Chris, his mouth pressed into a thin line, his brow creased. “Let’s go.” Their work here was done.

Shivering against the cold, him and Wesker made their way down the street towards the S.T.A.R.S. car that they came in with. After everything that happened, Chris was left feeling nothing emotionally but seething rage towards that rapist, wishing that he had had his gun on him to shoot that motherfucker in the brains when he had the chance.

Chris noted how Wesker’s general direction of his stare kept wondering back to the bite mark he had on his neck and then to the hideous bruise on his face, and how his features would contort with some sort of reaction before being forced to remain neutral. _Pity_ , Chris thought, _he was probably pitying him_ , and how it did nothing but incur his fury. He was itching to keep his hand over the mark, but it hurt every time he touched it, like some sick irony. After the fourth time of Chris catching him looking, and without any accompanying words from his captain, he stopped them both in their tracks.

“Just say what you want to say.” He growled out through gritted teeth, and Wesker finally faced him fully, regarding his snarls and wound up body riddled with anger.

“I apologize for putting you through that, I didn’t know the boss would behave as such.” Chris snapped.

“Don’t give me your bullshit!” He dragged Wesker to a wall by his collar, shoving him hard against it as he scowled menacingly. “Where were you when I needed you?” Wesker’s silence mimicked that of his earpiece when he was inside the club, and Chris tightened his grip on his captain, only loose enough to barely let him breathe. “Answer me!” He was in there alone, defending himself despite being obviously defeated, and convinced that they had abandoned him. He knew he shouldn’t be taking this out on his captain, the very person that basically saved him, as movie-esque as that sounded, but _goddammit_ was he terrified in there. He released a shaky breath and his hold on Wesker, his hands falling to his side limply as he turned away.

“Chris. I was coming to help you.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” He started towards the car again, but Wesker was adamant about not being ignored.

“You should. Whatever you might think, we weren’t leaving you alone.” Shoulders shaking, Chris - also too stubborn - refused to get teary-eyed. He glared down at the wet concrete floor, aware that Wesker had moved to stand in front of him, but didn’t bother responding to it. He didn’t until his captain had placed his hands on his shoulders, a gesture that hardly suited the man but Chris found comfort in that Wesker was willing to do so for him. “I know you’re not the keenest on working as a unit with your little rebellious feats and so on, but whether you like it or not, we _are_ a team.” Chris nodded, still refusing to look up. “At the first sign of trouble I was on my way down there.” Wesker’s hands remained, and against the biting chill of the night, they were warm. The contrast of his touch to the violent grips of the stripper club manager was a well-needed change. “Does it hurt?”

“What?” Chris, a little startled at the random questioned, finally looked up.

“The bruises.” Wesker clarified, “Does it hurt?” Chris blinked, about to shake his head when he caught himself, and nodded instead.

“The one on my face hurts more, I think it’s given me a shitty migraine.” Wesker regarded the answer, neither of them commenting on what the _other_ bruise was.

“We’ll put an ice pack on it when we get back.”

He didn’t say anything more about the topic, and let Chris go so that they could walk to the car together. And it was about time because it was freezing.

When they were close enough for the rest of their team to see them through the back seats of car, Chris spotted their grim faces and it computed in his own mind that they had sat there and seen everything as it had happened. His stomach churned uneasily at the thought, and he avoided their gazes while they entered the car, much like he had at the start of the mission, but for an entirely different reason now. Wesker began driving without a word, and their very quiet car journey back to the S.T.A.R.S. building was just that.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is almost the polar opposite of the first one lmao
> 
> also also, the lovely [@b_acom](https://twitter.com/b_acom) on twitter drew fanart!!! its so super duper good and I love it so much, please check it out [here](https://twitter.com/b_acom/status/1238339339458736128?s=20) and [here](https://twitter.com/b_acom/status/1239086590271442945?s=20).
> 
> [and mine too](https://twitter.com/yaytobio/status/1238895485806694402?s=20).
> 
> Also apologies to anyone called Jeff Ben Mckenzie

It’s a couple of days later when the news of Jeff Ben McKenzie’s sentence comes into the S.T.A.R.S. office: 2 years. _Only_ 2 years, Chris thinks when word gets round to him. He’s chewing on his pen and absentmindedly swinging on his wheelie chair as Jill tentatively explains the situation to him. He knows she expects more of a reaction out of him considering he was a victim of the man’s crimes, but he’s already spent the last nights in fitful sleep and the last days working out in case he ever got cornered again, he didn’t need to subject himself to more torment by freaking out about that pervert’s sentence. Still, he does mentally grit his teeth to hear of how screwed over the justice system is.

“But seriously, what kind of name is Jeff Ben McKenzie? Were his parents trying to be poets?”

It’s been a couple of days that his teammates have danced around the topic with him, and while Chris understands their sentiment, he hates how they all think of him as some delicate flower. He didn’t need the pity, he needed the normalcy, and if he had to be the one to create it for himself then so be it. He just wished they wouldn’t think he would have a breakdown just from talking about it.

The joke he cracks makes Jill snort, so a win for him, and they continue openly mocking the name until Wesker comes in and demands they get back to work. He walks up to Chris’ desk anyhow and quietly asks if he’s heard the news. Weirdly enough, it seems that that night also changed something in Wesker too. He would engage with his team more often than before, even accepting the invite to the bar one time when Jill and Chris offered, even though he declared he was never coming back afterwards. But more strange than that had been Wesker’s particularly attentiveness over his marksman, almost like he was more spooked than Chris himself about what took place than night, and perhaps what could’ve happened had Wesker not came when he did.

His behaviour was different to the pity that everyone else was giving him, and Chris was almost tempted to ask if _Wesker_ was OK. Now that he thought about it, why couldn’t he ask? If he was picking up on this change than there was no reason for him to ignore it, besides, he owed the man big time.

So after work, he stayed a little later than the others, greeting them goodbye before entering Wesker’s office. The man looked up from his work, his eyes first flickering to the ugly purple bruise on Chris’s face then back to his screen. He was used to that look by now so the younger man didn’t mind it.

“Is there a problem?”

“Well, kind of.” Chris started, pulling out a seat for himself and sitting beside Wesker behind the desk. He studied his expression and then continued when it seemed alright to do so. “I’ve kind of noticed lately that you seem a little different.” Wesker didn’t react to his statement except for turning to properly face him, and whether he was doing that purposefully or he genuinely didn’t have a reaction was beyond Chris, but he carried on anyway. “If something’s bothering you, you _can_ talk to us. It doesn’t have to be me, I could get Barry or whoever you feel more comfortable with.”

Wesker breaks eye contact to stare at the hands on his lap, his face passive, and he’s yet to say a word. Chris has the urge to throw those glasses of his to the side so he can get a better look at his captain, it’s always bugged him that just one item alone can create such a big barrier between them. Did Wesker know that? Was he consciously keeping a distance from his team? Chris mentally waved the thoughts out of his head. That was something else he could think about for another day. Right now he was supposed to be comforting his captain.

“You’re fine.” Chris blinked at the words, embarrassed to find himself liking them, until Wesker finished his sentence and he realised he had taken them completely out of context. “No need to get Barry.” Wesker looked up again, indicating he’d talk, and Chris let all his other distractions fall away so he could focus only on Wesker’s words.

“I guess I haven’t been myself lately.” He combed a hand through his hair, before shaking his head. Chris waited for him to explain, but when nothing but silence followed he gathered that maybe Wesker wasn’t used to talking about himself and that this was hard for him.

“Has it got anything to do with our last mission?”

“Perhaps.” Chris nodded slowly, trying to decide how he should prompt Wesker into talking without sounding too direct. But well, subtlety was never his forte to begin with.

“If you’re worried about me,” Chris began, feeling strange at the notion of Wesker doing such a thing, “You don’t have to be. I’m fine.” When Wesker looked like he wanted to protest, Chris stopped him. “I really am. I know everyone’s been on edge because they think I’m gonna have a fit about the topic, and well, yeah I’ve had some trouble sleeping, but around you guys I know there’s nothing to worry about.” Trying his hardest to get Wesker to believe him, Chris studied his face for any sign of disagreement, ready to stay all night and convince him if he had to. “I shouldn’t have ben mad at you that day.” He admitted for the first time. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like this mess is your fault.”

The idea had just come to him, spontaneously, but when he reviewed it, it was plausible. And he hated how that made him feel. Did Wesker really believe he was at fault? Had he been suffering through the guilt all by himself for the last couple of days, without anyone being aware of it?

Chris bit his lip, hands clenched as he thought about what Wesker must have been going through all this time. But when Wesker huffed, a sharp puff of air, Chris couldn’t be any more astonished. The huffs turned into chuckles, and then Wesker was throwing his head back and laughing with his whole body, shoulders shaking as he covered his mouth with one hand. Chris didn’t know what was so funny, but he felt like joining in. The sound was like music to his ears.

He blushed when he realised he was staring, coughing into his hands when Wesker seemed to finally calm down.

“You’re quite good at this, Chris.” A few more giggles slipped out. “With you saying it like that, it truly does sound ridiculous, doesn’t it?” Wesker removed his glasses, wiping the tears from his eyes, and Chris caught sight of his eyelashes glistening in the light. “I really don’t know what has come over me.” Wesker seemed to finally compose himself, glasses back on and all. “I guess, seeing you that night the way you were…”

Chris held his breath, noticed how Wesker began rubbing his hands together, probably a nervous gesture. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Chris took them in his own, going red once it registered in his mind but he didn’t let go. He needed Wesker to know that he was fine, and that it was all thanks to him.

Wesker wasn’t doing too good either, his own cheeks pink as he frowned.

“What are you doing?”

“I- I don’t really know.” And then Wesker snorted, falling into a giggling fit again, and Chris beamed at his captain’s good mood, deciding that he really did like it when Wesker laughed. “Are you feeling better?” 

He nodded, the best response the man could give when he was practically guffawing, but Chris didn’t mind, even joining in himself. Chris couldn’t believe this was a moment that was actually happening, that he was holding hands with his captain and laughing with him. He wondered if anyone would buy his story if he told them about it the next day, not that he would tell. This was special, and he wanted it to be something special between him and his captain and only between them two.

“Chris, you do make me laugh.” Wesker cleared his throat, although his giddy mood was still ever present. “And I suppose I should thank you.”

Chris squeezed his captain’s hands in understanding, smiling at Wesker’s embarrassment. “You don’t need to thank me. We’re a team remember?”

Wesker returned the smile, even if it was just a twitch of his lips, but it was good enough for Chris. However, interrupting their tender moment was a loud rumble that couldn’t come from anywhere else except for Chris’s empty stomach. His happy grin turned sheepish.

“You’ve stayed back for long enough. You should go eat something.” He would love to do that, but at the same time, he was enjoying his time here with Wesker, and when he would get another opportunity like this, he didn’t know. If anything, Chris could argue that his captain had also stayed for long enough. Sure the man had a lot of work on his hands, but it couldn’t be healthy for him to be occupied with it for as long as Wesker always was. He may fool them sometimes, but he was human too, and he deserved a break in Chris’ opinion. With that in mind, Chris got to his feet, still holding Wesker’s hands.

“Why don’t you come with me?” He tugged Wesker up on his feet. “You’re always staying late, that can’t be good for you. I’m sure you want a break just as much as anyone else.” Convincing Wesker was always a tough job, the man didn’t budge on his plans and ideals, but luck was on Chris’ side that night when the man seemed to give in a little. “I know this really good restaurant we could go to. My treat.” Chris knew he finally had Wesker bought when a long sigh came from him, shoulders slumped as he let Chris drag him out of the office. They both got dressed out of their uniforms then headed down to said restaurant, the cold air turning their noses, cheeks and ears red. Their hands however, still clasped together, were very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jill: so you basically went on a date with Wesker.  
> Chris: yep  
> Jill: nice 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter: @yaytobio

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Tumbkr/Twitter: @yaytobio


End file.
